


Dreams and Dorks

by DragonbornLives2665



Series: Adventures of Champion Gloria [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Champion Yuuri | Gloria, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gloria wants to be a professor, Gloria’s team has several Ice Types, I tried and failed with Marnie’s accent, They’re like 20 now, aged up a bit, gothgfshipping, never enough of these two, were 16 during the challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: During a quiet day of rest between trainers challenging Marnie’s gym and Gloria’s Champion duties, the girls have a small chat.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Adventures of Champion Gloria [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Dreams and Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not sure where this came from, but here it is. Hope you enjoy. Comments and Kudos always appreciated! Bye guys!

(Gloria)

“Y’know... I didn’t really wanna be champion when I set out with Hop that day...” I tell my girlfriend who is sitting across from me on the bed in our apartment in Spikemuth. Well,  _her_ apartment. I tend to stay here with her when I’m not needed to be in Wyndon or anywhere else. “I didn’t really wanna go do the Challenge either. Leon asked me to try and keep Hop outta trouble.”

We both laugh a little at that. Hop gets himself into trouble without even trying.

“What’d ya want to do then?” Marnie asks and rests a hand over where I have mine on Blubbles’, my Inteleon’s, Pokèball.

I feel my cheeks heating up a little and I cannot keep her gaze, so I look away to the stack of books and textbooks I have piled on the desk in the corner.

“I-I wanted to be a Professor.” I mumble, but I know she heard it. “Still do, I guess... Whenever my time as Champ is done.”

But, would I be any good? I would have to learn all that Hop learned already. He and Sonia have been helping me by offering some of their old books... Still...

“I could see ya doin’ that.” My girlfriend breaks my train of thought and I turn back to her.

“Really? Everyone seems to think I’ll be startin’ a new Ice type gym. Work with Melony since Gordie made the Circhester gym Rock type.”

“Nah, ya could do that. Or ya could follow your dream. Glo, what I’m tryna say is, you’re definitely smart ‘nough an’ I know ya love learnin’. An’ ya care so much for people an’ Pokémon. Even if ya chose the cold type for your specialty.”

“Not cold.  _Cool_.”  I tell her with some finger guns and a dopey grin.

“Whatever ya say, love. You’re such a dork.” She rolls her aqua eyes and my grin grows just a bit at her tiny smile.

Marnie has been trying to be more expressive, so if my corny, cheesey jokes and flirting helps her relax and smile easier, I’ll keep doing it. For as long as she will have me. Hopefully forever.

“Yeahhhh, but I’m  _your_ dork, love.” I tease and her smile grows as she huffs, getting off the bed. “Nuuuuu, don’t go!”

“Nope! Breakin’ up with ya! Bye!” She hides her face as she turns away, so I cannot see her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Gloria’s team here is pretty much mine. Blubbles the Inteleon; Vanilla the Vanilluxe; Borealis the Glaceon; Obamasnow the Abomasnow; Voltsbane the Toxtricity; and Sheor the Golurk (I wanted an Elder Scrolls reference, fight me)


End file.
